


Twice as many

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 367Parings: Sam x readerWarnings: fluffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.Request: @oneshoeshort said:Imagine super sweet Sam finding out you’re bi and you’re worried he’ll leave you but he reassures you being the awesome boyfriend he is :)





	Twice as many

The three of you were at a bar having just finished a successful hunt. You were feeling tipsy after a few drinks. Alcohol and you didn't mix too well, made you have loose lips.  
“I'm gonna try that woman at the bar.” Dean smirked “What do you think (Y/N)?”   
“I think you'll get your ass kicked.” you giggle.  
“What? Why?”  
“Because she’s married. Look at her left ring finger, there's a tan line where her ring goes. That's not to mention the crazy dude in a suit over in the corner, who's probably her husband. He's been watching her all night.”  
Dean looked, “Son of a bitch I'll be damned. How'd you know (Y/N/N)?”  
You yawn leaning back on Sam, “You get burned one too many times by girls like that you start looking for signs. I just got really good at it.”  
Sam looked down at you shocked. Had you just admitted you were bi? Not that it mattered to him but he didn't want you to feel you had to hide yourself from him. He made up his mind he'd ask you in the morning when you had a clear head.  
***  
You had a headache in the morning and were grateful Sam had the foresight to place water and Advil by the bedside table. Taking the pills you have a quick shower and were just finishing getting dressed when Sam came back in from his run. You were a little jumpy and nervous having remembered what you admitted last night.  
“Hey baby you ok?” Sam asked watching you.  
You shrug not really knowing how to approach the subject of last night.  
“(Y/N) sweetheart is this about last night?”  
You looked up at his concerned hazel eyes and nodded.   
“Are you going to leave me?” You ask timidly  
“What? No. No sweetheart I'm not going to leave you just because you like woman too. I love you so much.” He pulled you to him.  
You relax into his embrace.  
“I only see one downfall to this.”   
You looked up confused, “What?”  
“This just means I have twice as many people to keep away from my woman.”  
You laughed, “I love you Sammy.”


End file.
